This invention relates to a device for covering the bed of a truck. More particularly, this invention relates to a truck bed cover device including a power driven means for retracting and extending a sturdy cover over the bed of a truck.
Truck bed covers are commonly used with pick-up trucks and like vehicles with cargo areas that are substantially exposed. Such covers are used to protect the cargo of the vehicle from the elements, and also for security purposes. Covers of the prior art include the tarpaulin type, typically made of canvas or other suitable materials. Such covers are generally placed in position manually by one or more persons and are secured by ties, straps, snaps, buckles, or other conventional means. Securely positioning a tarpaulin cover can consume time and labor. Tarpaulins often become loosened by heavy winds, and generally do not provide a high level of security. Removing the tarpaulin can also consume time and labor, and the tarpaulin can be heavy and awkward to store, either on or off the truck.
Other types of prior art covers include those made of elongated parallel slats. Slatted covers may be sturdier than tarpaulins but they can also be even heavier and more difficult to store. Typically slatted covers when in a retracted position are rolled up and held in place by straps or hooks, or they are wound around an axle or cylinder which adds weight to the device and increases its cost.
A number of prior art cover devices of both the tarpaulin and slatted varieties include mechanical means for rolling and unrolling the covers. These devices operate by causing rotation in one direction or another of the axle or cylinder around which the cover means is wound in its retracted position. These mechanical means which operate on the axle or cylinder include cranks, belts, pulleys, spring-loaded rollers, gears, sprockets, and chains. In some cases, these devices are provided with power sources for driving the cylinder or axle. These devices tend to be complex, and difficult to manufacture and install. Furthermore, such mechanisms must be custom sized and fitted for the different trucks with which they are used. Thus, although known, such devices have not met with widespread commercial acceptance.
It would be desirable to provide a motorized truck bed cover device that would be sturdy, easily operated by one person, of uncomplicated construction, simple to manufacture, and lightweight. Additionally it would be desirable to provide such a truck bed cover device that would be adaptable at least in part to truck beds of varying widths.